


Nothing Builds A Team Quite Like A Groupchat

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, and a lotta memes, it's a groupchat fic, possibly some slight angst and characters comforting each other, there will be some Trimberly build up, warning for crude humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 05:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teamwork (noun): the combined action of a group of people, especially when effective and efficient.There are countless teamwork exercises that are used to strengthen the bonds between teammates and improve the team's performance overall.Creating a groupchat for the team, however, is not one of those exercises.or,the groupchat fic no one asked for





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeeeeeez it's been some time since I posted stuff on here. This isn't my first fanfiction but it is my first Power Rangers fanfiction so let me know if you notice anything OoC or an incorrect portrayal, I'm always open to constructive criticism. 
> 
> Since this is my first Power Rangers fanfiction I figured I'd use a groupchat so that I'd be able to figure out the dynamics of the characters through text (if that makes any sense?). 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are welcomed!

**Billy Cranston added Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, and Trini to the groupchat.**

**Billy Cranston named groupchat Power Rangers.**

**Billy Cranston** : Hey Zordon thinks we should always have a way to keep in contact with each other. I’ve been told “groupchat”s are perfect for multiple people to converse. We can use this in case of emergencies!

 **Jason Scott** : hey shouldn't i have started the groupchat? I am the red ranger after all

 **Zack Taylor** : no offense billy but this here groupchat isn’t gonna be used for emergencies

 **Zack Taylor** : it's gonna be meme central up in here

 **Kimberly Hart** : I appreciate the sentiment, Billy, but Zack’s kinda right. Groupchats never really serve their intended purpose.

 **Kimberly Hart** : and how do you change names on this? I am not going by Kimberly.

 **Trini** : what of formality princess

**Zack Taylor changed Kimberly Hart’s name to Duchess Kimberly Hart the Third.**

**Duchess Kimberly Hart the Third** : Very funny Zack now put it back

 **Zack Taylor** : and strip my majesty of her title?? never!!

**Billy Cranston changed Duchess Kimberly Hart the Third’s name to Kimberly Hart.**

**Kimberly Hart** : Thank you Billy

 **Trini** : boo!!

 **Zack Taylor** : love u dude but ur no fun

 **Jason Scott** : I think y’all are onto something tho. seriously I can't look at my full name every time I send a message

 **Trini** : y? bring back memories of headlines that say “Angel Grove’s Own Jason Scott Jerks Off Local Bull”

 **Zack Taylor:** that was a low blow, even for u crazy girl

 **Jason Scott:** what of my pride

 **Trini:** you'll recover

**Zack Taylor changed Zack Taylor’s name to Mr Steal Yo Girl.**

**Trini:** yeah ok

 **Trini:** but howd u do that??

 **Billy Cranston:** If you click on the Server Menu, you can enter in your name. You can change it anytime you want.

 **Trini:** oh thanks billy

 **Billy Cranston:** No problem! Always happy to help a fellow ranger!

**Trini changed Trini’s name to Gay Icon™.**

**Mr Steal Yo Girl:** thank u for creating homosexuality

 **Gay Icon™:** ur welcome

**Jason Scott changed Jason Scott’s name to that guy in your DMs.**

**Gay Icon™:** huh

 **Gay Icon™:** thought it'd be sport related

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl:** zordon: its very important to be well rested  
jason: rested?? (laughing emoji) the grind dont stop (muscles emoji) i bench press my zoid 24/7 (running emoji) it's always morphin time (clap emoji)

 **that guy in your DMs** : you say “it's morphin time” once and you'll never live it down

**Kimberly Hart changed Kimberly Hart’s name to Hart 2 Hart.**

**Mr Steal Yo Girl** : what kinda name is that?? it's sounds like an indie album name

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : or a shitty disney channel movie

 **Gay Icon™:** leave her alone

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : (eyes emoji)

 **Gay Icon™:** (middle finger emoji)

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : woahhh!! let's keep it pg yellow!

 **Hart 2 Hart** : You said just shitty

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : but her emoji hurt my feelings (broken heart emoji)

 **Hart 2 Hart** : Something tells me you’ll pull through

**that guy in your DMs renamed groupchat Jason Scott’s Fan Club.**

**Gay Icon™:** no

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : no

 **Hart 2 Hart** : no

**Hart 2 Hart renamed groupchat Everybody Loves Billy Cranston.**

**Mr Steal Yo Girl** : ye

 **Gay Icon™:** yeah

 **that guy in your DMs** : alright a fair replacement

 **Billy Cranston** : Aw guys! 

* * *

 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : guys I've got a very serious question 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : Apart from the well-known book _Ghost Cats: Human Encounters with Feline Spirits_ by Dusty Rainbolt, what other existence is there of an afterlife for cats?

 **Gay** **Icon™:** it is 3 in the god damn morning

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : hey hey don't use the Lort's name in vain 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : Are you suggesting there is a chance Snowball and me will be reunited once again? 

 **that guy in your DMs** : u had a cat named snowball??

 **Gay Icon™:** no it was a bearded dragon 

 **Gay** **Icon™:** also it figures you would name a cat that 

 **that guy in your DMs** : r00d

 **Gay Icon™:** ew go back to ur cs:go reddit nerd

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : goshdang trini! always making teh lolz! XD 

 **Gay Icon™:** i cannot believe you had me read that 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : That comment gave me cancer 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : also Trini? Thanks for making light of my dead cat 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : she's gonna start cry typing 

 **Gay** **Icon™:** aw poor bby does somebody need a hug 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : ( ˘ ³˘)

 **Hart 2 Hart** : go back to sleep Zack 

* * *

 

 **Billy Cranston** : [uploaded megazord_planout.jpg]

 **Billy Cranston** : Guys I think I've found a way to improve the Megazord's performance.

 **that guy in your DMs** : woaaahh that's something billy 

 **that guy in your DMs** : but uh care to explain what exactly I'm looking at? 

 **Billy Cranston** : Well right now it's more or less a sketch. It's just an outline of my ideas. If I were to put all my thoughts down on paper about this it probably would not fit so I'm just compiling the key pieces of a schematic. 

 **that guy in your DMs** : billy 

 **Billy Cranston** : Sorry I'm rambling. It's a sketch of some mechanics we could implement into the zords that could make Megazord transformation easier. 

 **Billy Cranston** : I know when we fought Rita we were somewhat unorganized and "going on the fly", as I've heard people say. Those are both things I do not like so I tried to create something so we would be prepared for future battles. 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : Holy crap Billy that's really something! 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : your brain truly amazes me my man 

 **Billy Cranston** : Aw it's nothing. I just think it's important to have this since we might be facing greater threats in the future. 

 **that guy in your DMs** : yeah man I agree 

 **Gay Icon™:** hold on you said "implement" into the zords? 

 **Gay Icon™:** how exactly are we going to do that? I'm not sure how keen Zordon would be on that 

 **Gay Icon™:** not to mention if something went wrong 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl:** have some faith crazy girl! 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl:** and we could always try this out on Alpha 5 first 

* * *

 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : Guys I want Krispy Kreme's

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : back at again at krispy kreme 

 **Gay Icon™:** that's an outdated meme

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : ur an outdated meme 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : oh shit!! shots fired 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : that's right I said it

 **Gay Icon™:** [uploaded forehead_nudes.png] 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : you wouldn't dare 

 **Gay Icon™:** [uploaded zack_tries_snapchat_filters.png] 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : thAT WAS FOR UR EYES ONLY 

 **Billy Cranston** : Zack you look great with that flower crown! You're like the floral monarch!

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : many thanks billy

 **Hart 2 Hart** : are y'all really gonna ignore my dilemma? I'm hungry for some donuts

 **that guy in your DMs** : I think there's a dunkin in the town over 

 **Hart 2 Hart** : yeah but that's a couple of miles away! And I don't own a car (sad emoji) 

 **that guy in your DMs** : damn that rita

 **that guy in your DMs** : first she threatens to destroy all sentient life on earth 

 **that guy in your DMs** : now she takes away the only redeemable quality of angel grove 

 **that guy in your DMs** : turley unforihsbanle

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : WHAT???

 **Gay** **Icon™:** ????

 **Billy Cranston** : Jason, are you okay?

 **that guy in your DMs** : yeah i was walking down the stairs

 **that guy in your DMs** : my hand had a mind of its own

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : I know how that feels

 **Hart 2 Hart** : gross

**Gay Icon™ renamed the groupchat turley unforihsbanle.**

**that guy in your DMs** : really

 **Billy Cranston** : Aw now that's just cruel 

 **Mr Steal Yo Girl** : doctor: are you sexually active 

jason: turley unforihsbanle

doctor: a "no" would've sufficed 

 **that guy in your DMs** : hey zordon I take it back, you can lead this team 

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage you guys to give me suggestions or prompts in future chapters! I'd like to make things interactive for readers so you can have a part in shaping this story!


End file.
